Odd Girl Out
by GHThugLuver
Summary: (JOURNEY)
1. Default Chapter

_**I got this idea from the Lifetime Movie Odd Girl Out, but I am going to add alot of things and make it different. You ppl must think I'm crazy for having this many stories, but I I had this story in my head.**_

_**Odd Girl Out **_

**_by_**: Hannah

**_Summary_**: Courtney is best friends with Sam McCall. They are seniors in High School. Sam and her friend Becky aren't like Courtney. They are evil witches. Courtney just needs to realize that.

**_Characters_**:

**Courtney Matthews**: 17, Courtney is popular. She has alot of friends. Her best friend is Sam.

**Sam McCall**: 17, is also popular. Courtney is her BF. Likes Jason

**Becky Michaels**: 17 popular but is very jealous of Courtney.

**Jason Morgan**: 18, popular guy, likes Courtney.

Chapter 1:

Courtney, Sam, and Becky are sitting at lunch. Sam and Becky are sitting and watching Courtney is talking to Jason. Jason doesn't seem to notice Sam. And that bothers her. Becky comes up with an idea.

Sam: Courtney, me and Becky are going to go to the restroom.

Courtney: Okay, I'll see you guys in class?

Sam: Yeah, sure.

Courtney goes back to talking to Jason.

Bathroom

Becky: Okay, if you don't snatch him up, she is going to get him. And I know you don't want that to happen.

Sam: Your right, but how am I going to get him to notice me?

Becky: You, leave that to me.

And with that they walk out to go to class.

Afterschool at Kellys

Sam, Becky, and Courtney are sitting together talking.

Becky: So Courtney, you've been hanging with Jason alot lately.

Courtney: Yeah, I guess I have.

Becky: OMG, you could totally hook Sam and him up!

Sam: Would you that for me?

Becky: Come on, that's what friends are for. Sam would do it for you, so how bout it?

Courtney: Um..s..sure..I guess I could talk to him.

Sam: good.

Courtney glances out the door and sees Jason. He's sitting at a table outside. "Guys, I'm gonna go, tos of HW"

Sam: k bye

After they hear the doorbell ding and they know she's outside, they look at each other and laugh.

Outside

Jason is sitting, thinking.

Courtney walks up to him.

"Hi."

Jason: Hey, Courtney hows it going?

Courtney: Fine you?

Jason: good. Do you wanna you know ...sit?

Courtney: Yeah, sure. Um..you know Sam, well she really likes you. And she wanted me to, you know, tell oyu that if you wanted to go out with her, she would say yes.

Jason: Well, she's okay and all but she's not the girl I like.

Courtney: Oh.

Jason moves a hair out of her face. and smiles.

She smiles back at him. But she doesn't notice, Becky and Sam watching them through the glass.

So whatcha think?


	2. Destiny

Chapter 1

The next few days, Courtney and Jason caught quick glances at each other in the halls, nothing more. But then, on Friday...

Courtney was at her locker, "Finally, the weekend!' she thought as she sighed and shut her locker. When she turned around, there he was.

C: Hi, Jason.  
J:Hey, umm.. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?  
C: (smiles) Yeah, that sounds nice.  
J: How about tonight?  
C:Okay  
J:Pizza and a movie at my house? How about I pick you up at seven?  
C: Okay, I'll see you then.  
J: K, bye

Jason walked away, smiling and Courtney leaned back into her locker and smiled.  
C: This may turn out not to be a boring weekend after all.

THAT EVENING  
COURTNEY"S HOUSE

Courtney is ready except for he hair, she is curling it a little on the ends. While listening to her stereo really loud and singing.

_I dont wanna be lonely no more, I dont wanna have to pay for this, I dont want another lover at my door, it's just another heartache on my list. I dont wanna be angry no more_

Courtney's mom, Lisa, came into her room and turned down her stereo.  
C:HEY  
L:One of these days these walls are going to crumble because of that loud music.  
C: Sorry mom, I'm just so...IDK, excited, nervous, anxious!  
L:Why all this? (smiling)  
C: Because I'm going out with Jason tonight.  
L: That really nice boy that Sam likes?  
C:Yeah, but mom, dont freak cuz, Sam doesn't know  
L:Oh, that's much better(sarcastically)  
Courtney rolls her eyes.  
KNOCKKNOCK  
L:I'll get it...Hi Jason  
J: Hi Ms. Matthews.  
L:Courtney will be down in a minute...

**Spoilers  
Sam and Becky find out, and create a plan.  
And the date**


End file.
